U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,332, of Jan. 31, 1984, to Robt. Pargee, Jr., "TELEVISION COMPRESSED AUDIO", discloses the essential method and means of impressing sound electrical variations at, say, 400 times faster upon a video waveform than the frequency of the audio electrical variations involved. A reverse process recovers the electrical variations at the normal audio frequency. Unless apparatus having high fidelity is used and the video waveforms are reproduced without distortion, spurious sounds will occur in the useful output that are related to the processing employed.